1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to absorbent articles, and more particularly to absorbent articles having protrusions that are adapted to face and be positioned proximate or in contact with the body of the wearer of the article, in use.
2. Background of the Related Art
Disposable absorbent articles that comprise absorbent materials are disclosed in the literature are commercially available. Typical disposable absorbent articles include a body-faceable cover layer designed to keep the body dry, an absorbent system that generally holds and contains the bulk of any bodily discharges (e.g. blood, menses, urine, etc.), and a liquid-impervious barrier layer that prevents any bodily discharges from leaking out of the absorbent article.
Sanitary napkins, one type of disposable absorbent article, are worn by females in an undergarment adjacent to the pudendal region and which is intended to absorb and contain various exudates which are discharged from the body (e.g., blood, menses, urine, and the like) and which is intended to be discarded after a single use (i.e., it is not intended to be laundered or otherwise restored or reused).
Unfortunately, typical disposable absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins are limited in their capability to rapidly absorb liquid discharges. In particular, it is difficult for typical absorbent articles to absorb these discharges quickly and to prevent these discharges from being re-released from the article due to stresses upon the article from the body, etc. Accordingly, a need exists for a sanitary napkin that overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks.